Alicia's Love Story
by coconut335
Summary: Alicia's new life is quite different and now she's so far from happiness, but is it too late for her to find love? PLEASE READ!!!
1. Default CHapter

"Are you okay?" Adriana Wilts asked me, Alicia Schultz. I wiped away a tear and smiled at her. "I'm just fine." I replied. Of course, this wasn't true. For the thousandth time in my life I had fallen for a guy out of my reach. There was hope in this one though, we had become friends and many people think he likes me. I mean sure I really shouldn't have been crying, it wasn't like he turned me down or anything, in fact I had talked to him earlier on in the dance that I was at. Suddenly, no one could find him. Oops. I forgot to mention, 'him' was Brandon Cooper. Brandon had a twin brother Dean. And right now they were nowhere to be seen. "Don't worry about it." Adriana comforted me. My long red hair swished as my head moved, my brown eyes looked dull and teary. Adriana's black hair was cut to her chin and her dark almond eyes looked at me with tenderness. I tried to think that she was right, but I just couldn't. I felt more tears coming on and I walked out of the huge cafeteria and to the nearest pay phone. I dropped my quarters in and punched in Dave Dublin's phone number. "Dave?" I said as soon as I heard someone pick up the phone. "Yeah. Alicia? What's up?" Dave asked. His deep soothing voice made me feel better and again I felt tears coming on. "Listen, this dance really sucks, can you come pick me up?" I asked in a tone so stern and sickly that he knew he had to come pick me up. "Yeah, sure. Get your coat and wait outside." He said. I just hung up and walked into the coatroom. I grabbed my coat and swiftly made my way out the door. I sat down and clenched my eyes, a picture of Brandon popped into my head. His soft blonde hair that was in a buzz cut type way only it had grown a little more, I could picture his brown eyes looking into mine and his nicely built body holding mine ever so gently as we swayed to the music. I let a sob out knowing that never happened, but it was everything I wanted to happen.  
  
"Where's Alicia?" I, Brandon Cooper, asked my twin Dean. "Schultz?" Dean asked me. He gave me a weird look and than he smiled. "Yeah. Alicia Schultz." I said getting a little annoyed. "Al left." Dean said his brow creasing in concern. "She left?" I asked. My stomach dropped to the floor. This was the second to last dance, if I didn't dance with her now, I might never be able to. Of course I had to fall for a smart girl who happened to hate her home. She was going to live in Europe for the next school year if everything goes her way. "I'm going to call her later. You know to see how things are going with the next session." Dean said with a little shrug as if to say, 'in case you want to tell her something'. "Session? What session?" I asked a little confused. What was this about anyway? "Well, Al tutors me in math. You know she is in a higher math than me and she tutors me a bit. We mainly had sessions in school, but Mrs. Winn can't hold them in her room anymore, something about having to watch her grandkids." Dean said, "Do you mean Alicia is going to be at our house over the weekend?" I asked with a twitch of hope. "Well, maybe. I might go over her house." Dean said almost breaking my heart. I walked around trying to find someone that I knew who could just stand around and chat for a little while. Soon, everyone started clearing out and I jumped at the chance to leave. 


	2. Dean Comes Over

"Are you okay?" Adriana Wilts asked me, Alicia Schultz. I wiped away a tear and smiled at her. "I'm just fine." I replied. Of course, this wasn't true. For the thousandth time in my life I had fallen for a guy out of my reach. There was hope in this one though, we had become friends and many people think he likes me. I mean sure I really shouldn't have been crying, it wasn't like he turned me down or anything, in fact I had talked to him earlier on in the dance that I was at. Suddenly, no one could find him. Oops. I forgot to mention, 'him' was Brandon Cooper. Brandon had a twin brother Dean. And right now they were nowhere to be seen. "Don't worry about it." Adriana comforted me. My long red hair swished as my head moved, my brown eyes looked dull and teary. Adriana's black hair was cut to her chin and her dark almond eyes looked at me with tenderness. I tried to think that she was right, but I just couldn't. I felt more tears coming on and I walked out of the huge cafeteria and to the nearest pay phone. I dropped my quarters in and punched in Dave Dublin's phone number. "Dave?" I said as soon as I heard someone pick up the phone. "Yeah. Alicia? What's up?" Dave asked. His deep soothing voice made me feel better and again I felt tears coming on. "Listen, this dance really sucks, can you come pick me up?" I asked in a tone so stern and sickly that he knew he had to come pick me up. "Yeah, sure. Get your coat and wait outside." He said. I just hung up and walked into the coatroom. I grabbed my coat and swiftly made my way out the door. I sat down and clenched my eyes, a picture of Brandon popped into my head. His soft blonde hair that was in a buzz cut type way only it had grown a little more, I could picture his brown eyes looking into mine and his nicely built body holding mine ever so gently as we swayed to the music. I let a sob out knowing that never happened, but it was everything I wanted to happen.  
  
"Where's Alicia?" I, Brandon Cooper, asked my twin Dean. "Schultz?" Dean asked me. He gave me a weird look and than he smiled. "Yeah. Alicia Schultz." I said getting a little annoyed. "Al left." Dean said his brow creasing in concern. "She left?" I asked. My stomach dropped to the floor. This was the second to last dance, if I didn't dance with her now, I might never be able to. Of course I had to fall for a smart girl who happened to hate her home. She was going to live in Europe for the next school year if everything goes her way. "I'm going to call her later. You know to see how things are going with the next session." Dean said with a little shrug as if to say, 'in case you want to tell her something'. "Session? What session?" I asked a little confused. What was this about anyway? "Well, Al tutors me in math. You know she is in a higher math than me and she tutors me a bit. We mainly had sessions in school, but Mrs. Winn can't hold them in her room anymore, something about having to watch her grandkids." Dean said, "Do you mean Alicia is going to be at our house over the weekend?" I asked with a twitch of hope. "Well, maybe. I might go over her house." Dean said almost breaking my heart. I walked around trying to find someone that I knew who could just stand around and chat for a little while. Soon, everyone started clearing out and I jumped at the chance to leave. 


End file.
